Imperfect Perfection : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: 'The kiss isn't perfect; but that's what makes it so perfect.' Naruto is at a house party in search of a certain onyx eyed male. What happens when he finally finds what he's been looking for and an imperfect confession of sorts is unravelled, leading to a perfect ending... Rated M for Yaoi, etc


**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE), DRUG USE, ALCOHOL AND MATURE LANGUAGE. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A FAN STORY INCLUDING THEMES THAT MAY OFFEND SOME.**

Author: Jannasaur

Beta: xRayneBloodx

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Summary:  
Naruto is at a house party in search of a certain onyx eyed male. What happens when he finally finds what he's been looking for and an imperfect confession of sorts is unravelled, leading to a perfect ending. _The kiss isn't perfect; but that's what __makes __it so perfect._

Rated M for:  
NaruSasu, Drug use, Alcohol, Mature Language

Disclaimer; I don't own NARUTO, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE), DRUG USE, ALCOHOL AND MATURE LANGUAGE. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A FAN STORY INCLUDING THEMES THAT MAY OFFEND SOME.**

* * *

Imperfect Perfection

* * *

There is a room. It's a pretty big room, but the size of it appears smaller due to the amount of beings that fill it. There is a ratty couch and a low mahogany coffee table with ring stains on it. On this table, not only are there rings of stains, but there are also other things; drugs and alcohol. Despite everything he's been taught, and all that he knows, he still sits upon the ratty couch, glaring at the objects upon the table with intense excitement.

"So, Naruto," a boy says. His hair is tied back into a tight pony-tail and his eyes look empty and dazed. "You wanna try some?"

Naruto eyes the boy and switches his gaze from the green leaves on the table, the grains of white powder, the empty plastic bags, the bottles of vodka, and then he looks to Shikamaru with a spliff in his right hand.

"Ahh," Naruto groans, but there is still a smile on his face.

Shikamaru grins. "Come on Naruto, just try it... You know you want to."

Shikamaru is right; Naruto _does_ want to try it. But he is hesitant.

"Stop being such a pussy," another boy injects, slapping Naruto gently on the shoulder. He gives Naruto a cheeky smirk and winks at him through his over-grown brunette bangs.

"Fuck you Kiba. I'm not a pussy." Naruto mutters back in annoyance. He doesn't like being called a pussy, especially not by Kiba. That _fucking mutt_.

Now Shikamaru and Kiba are watching Naruto, waiting for the blond to just _do_ it. And he can see that they know he has doubts, but Naruto keeps holding back, and he doesn't really know why.

With one quick movement of his hand, Naruto suddenly snatches the burning spliff from Shikamaru's hand. As soon as he takes the object from the boy, he places it between his lips and he can smell the strong fragrance of the weed, which only intensifies when Shikamaru lights it and Naruto takes one _loooooong_ drag.  
The two other males watch him carefully, seeing the blonds' blue eyes slowly squeezing shut, watering slightly as his lips purse tighter, and his chest heaves. And suddenly, without much surprise from Shikamaru and Kiba, (who are already stoned) as soon as Naruto is about to exhale, he coughs and his spit ends up going everywhere.

"Oh my god, he is such a pussy!" Kiba cries with laughter, clutching at his abdomen.

Shikamaru is also doing the same, his hand over his mouth, and his eyes on the verge of tears as he stares at Naruto's black expression; he isn't impressed.

"Shut up," the blond mutters, still choking and coughing.

"You can't even handle a bit of weed," Kiba says as he tries to kill down his laughter to speak.

"Yeah, you only had one draw and you're already dying." Shikamaru adds.

Naruto shoves the spliff into Shikamaru's hand and abruptly stands up, looks at the two boys and hisses a sharp "whatever!" before walking away.

As he walks away he still hears the boys laughing at him, that is, until he turns the corner and manages to get past the crowded room.

It's Saturday night, and he's at a house party. Naruto doesn't know whose house it is that everyone is in tonight, but he figures it's probably not someone very important. The crowd hasn't decreased as he moves out into the hallway, as the groups of girls and guys still continue to increase by number, only growing bigger. They're drinking and are drunk. Some are even smoking, and by the smell of it, most likely weed. There are guys on girls, and even girls on other girls; just the same old things you see at a house party, and none of it really interests Naruto.

'_It's always the same old shit_,' he thinks to himself, shoving past the people who won't bother to move out of the way.

When he finally makes it to the kitchen he tries to find something to drink out of. Then suddenly, someone stops him.

"Hinata?" Naruto says, sounding surprised as he turns to see the unusually pale eyed girl. Her cheeks are red, as always, but there's something different about her this time. Maybe it's her hair, which is unruly tonight...? Naruto can't seem to pin-point it right now.

"Na- Naruto," she mumbles, and then giggles. Stumbling closer to him, then grips to the counter to maintain her balance.

Naruto stares at her, baffled. "Hinata, are you... are you, drunk?" He asks.

She hiccups. "Hahaha, no, silly!-" hiccup "-...maybe a little."

She obviously is, for Naruto has never been able to have an actual conversation with her without her turning red and fainting. "Sure," he replies, but doesn't pay much attention as he grabs the clean and empty cup off the counter and starts pouring vodka? ...or maybe it's beer, into the cup? He doesn't really know, for the bottles that stand on the counter hold no name and the colour of the liquid from within its confines are sealed inside plastic bottles.

Hinata still continues to talk. "You know, Naruto, I always...-" hiccup "- I always liked you..."

Naruto nods, drinking what he assumes is beer in the cup. He takes a sip, and then smacks his lips together. Yes, it's beer. He's sure of it. He throws it all back, still managing to hear small fragments of what Hinata is saying, before he crushes the plastic cup in his hand and throws it back onto the counter.

"Wow Hinata, that is... really nice! Good for you!"

He flashes her a wide grin, which is forced, then walks straight past her. As he walks away, he knows what he just did was plain rude and if her cousin Neji had seen it, Naruto would've been a dead man. But Naruto needed to avoid what Hinata had said. He had to dissolve it from his mind and pretend she said nothing of the sort. What was he supposed to say to her anyway? Was he meant to smile and say, "Wow Hinata, I feel the same way too! Let's go upstairs, find an empty room, and fuck? And maybe after that, you can be my girlfriend?" Like Hell he would say that. Naruto could never say that, or do that. He could, maybe... Maybe if he wasn't already in love with someone else. But he _was_ in love with somebody else and if he had sex with Hinata, he knew that it just wouldn't feel right. He knew he'd feel like utter shit.

As Naruto walked through the crowds of guys and girls, either dancing or sucking each other's faces off to the loud booming party music he hated, he suddenly wondered, '_where the fuck is that bastard_?' Which was right, where the Hell was he?

He knew that he was bound to be here somewhere. He would have had to come, at least with Sakura. She was his best-friend after all, and that beautiful bitch was always getting hit on, so of course she would have asked Sasuke to go with her as a friend, but as a date too, so that other guys won't bother her and she and Sasuke can have a good time. Just the two of them, _alone.._. The thought of them alone together, or even _acting_ like a couple for Sakura's sake, makes Naruto's flesh crawl. He knows why he hates to think of Sasuke in such a way, but he refuses to accept it.

Naruto searches the kitchen for a flash of pink hair, or Sasuke. He isn't successful in the kitchen and so he decides to check in the living room, where he was previously attempting to smoke a joint with Shikamaru and Kiba. He darts back towards where he was earlier only to find Shikamaru and Kiba with other pot-heads smoking more drugs. But there is no sign of Sasuke _or_ Sakura.

By now, Naruto is starting to feel pissed off. He has searched the whole bottom floor of the house, and the only place left to go is upstairs. And Naruto knows there's only one reason two people will go upstairs and that's to have sex. He can't stand to think of it, but still vaguely imagines them walking up the stairs, hand-in-hand, going into an empty room where they end up kissing and undressing each other... So Naruto quickly stops, and tries to block the visualisation of them together out of his head.

He stands at the bottom of the stairs, staring at it. Looking up at the top landing and trying to figure something out. There is nothing to do other than to check, or go back to the living room and kitchen. Maybe he missed them. Naruto shakes his head, attempting to get rid of all the vivid images that are beginning to gradually grow in his head, and all he can see is Sakura in Sasuke's arms, screaming and moaning in pleasure and the image is making him sick. With a swipe of his tongue over his dry lower lip he takes one large step and slowly begins to move up each step until he is finally upstairs on the top landing.

'_Now what_?' He thinks to himself, for he can't just barge into every room in the hopes of finding Sasuke, because there will obviously other people getting it on, and he definitely does not want to see _that_. Now it seems totally stupid to him, as he stands in the middle of the hallway and stares at the closed doors. Even_ if_ Sasuke was in one of these rooms, it's not like he could just storm in there anyway. If Sasuke wanted to have sex with someone else, who was Naruto to stop him? It wasn't as if they were a couple.

Feeling low and utterly useless, Naruto's shoulders suddenly slump and he finds the will to just give up. It isn't really his style to do so, but he figures that it's for the best if he does. Sasuke was never his to start with, so what right does he have over him when he wants to go do things with other people?

Naruto slowly makes his way back down the stairs and walks out the front door. For some reason, he isn't in the mood for a party right now. He doesn't know if he wants to be alone or if he wishes Sasuke could be here with him right now. Outside, there aren't many people. In fact, there are none at all. But there is someone there, one person who is sitting alone on the steps of the porch, smoking a cigarette.

"Sasuke," Naruto says. His voice is calm, but sorrowful at the same time.

Sasuke quickly turns around and looks up at the blond boy towering over him. He smiles at him, and Naruto is sure that it's genuine. "Hey," he replies, and his tone is a little lighter than that of Naruto's.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and smiles a small smile. "I... I had no idea you were here."

Sasuke smiles again then turns his head and takes a drag from the cigarette. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be here with Sakura."

Naruto sits down next to him, and watches him as he smokes and the expression on his pale, beautiful face changes. "What? She's gone?" He asks, honestly curious. He didn't think Sakura would leave Sasuke at a party alone.

"Sort of," Sasuke replies, not looking at Naruto as he speaks, but instead smokes and then observes the long white cylinder carefully once he's exhaled. "She's upstairs, fucking some college dude; Deidara. I think that's his name."

Blue eyes widen suddenly, and the blond is genuinely shocked. "What? You mean... Sakura Haruno, right? The Sakura that we know... is fucking a college guy right now, as we speak?!" Humour and surprise are obvious tones in Naruto's voice. He can't believe what he's just heard.

Sasuke lets out a small laugh, and then nods. "Yep, Sakura Haruno is having sex."

Then the conversation is suddenly quiet, and Naruto can see Sasuke's smile fading. He wants to ask Sasuke what's wrong and he wants to tell him that he thought that the person Sakura would be screwing was him. But Naruto can't, because he just won't let himself. So, he just asks more about Sakura. After all, Sasuke seemed to know her better than anyone.

"Is this her first time?" He asks, with caution at first but then it's fine once the words are out, and he sees Sasuke smoking the last few draws of his cigarette.

Locks of jet-black hair slowly sway in the light breeze of the summer night as Sasuke exhales the last of his smoke, then he stops, shakes his head and replies. "Urm, no." He deadpans. "She's had sex before."

"With who?" Naruto asks, and there's something about Sasuke's facial expression that changes drastically in an awful way, that makes Naruto instantly regret his question. But, it's too late to take it back now.

"With my brother."

Naruto is silent for a moment, completely taken aback by Sasuke's answer.

"Erm, what?" The blond doesn't mean to carry it on, but his mouth seemed to form an answer out of his sudden shock without him intending to. He can't say anything more, and now feels utterly speechless about it. Therefore, instead of asking more questions about it, he prefers to stay paralysed with silence. Something he's not used to often.

Sasuke, on the other hand, laughs. He laughs, but Naruto can undeniably hear the sadness in his laughter. "Yeah, I know right? That's what I said when she first told me. It's weird to find out that your older brother and your best-friend have fucked. And that your brother was the one who _actually took_ her virginity... Like, what the Hell?" Sasuke is still laughing, and he still doesn't look at Naruto.

It's so sad; it almost breaks Naruto's heart.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Sasuke begins to cry.

Naruto watches him in horror as he sees the raven's lips begin to tremble, and notices that his eyes have now closed, and his long black eye-lashes are fluttering as teardrops form to gently roll down his soft, pale cheeks. The sight is breaking Naruto, and all he wants to do is wrap his big arms around his tiny shivering frame and hold him close to tell him that it's okay. Even though Sakura is Sasuke's best-friend, and she tells him everything... Sasuke is Naruto's best-friend, but he doesn't need to tell him everything, because Naruto already _knows_ everything about him. It's just how they are, and what makes their friendship even more special.

Naruto knows that Sasuke is in love with his older brother. He always has been, and no one but Naruto knows this.

The blond feels his eye-brows furrow, as well as the creases that form upon his forehead. He is dying just watching Sasuke so hurt like this. Literally, it's _killing _him.

"Sasuke," he says, without thinking much about it. The words just come out, like soft air, as easy as it is to breathe. "I know it hurts. I know how much it hurts to know that you will never have the one you love, and all you can do is sit around helpless, while they are with other people and you know that the only one who should be with them is you."

And for the first time that night, Sasuke's onyx eyes slowly start to drift towards Naruto, sparkling like his eyes were the midnight sky.

"I know this because I have lived it. In fact, I'm living through it right now, every single day with you..."

It isn't until Naruto's eyes look deep into Sasuke's, that what he has just said begins to sink in.

This is Naruto's love confession.

Angelic blue eyes stare intensely into dark almond eyes, searching for the response of his words. But all he finds in Sasuke's eyes are sorrow, and it hurts.

They both say nothing.

Naruto slowly whispers, "I was looking for you tonight."

Sasuke whispers back. "What made you give up?"

Naruto shrugs. "I thought 'what's the point, you're probably upstairs fucking Sakura anyway.'"

Sasuke stares into Naruto's blue eyes for a moment. He can see that the blond is dead serious, and still, he suddenly bursts out into gentle laughter.

Seeing Sasuke's eyes crinkle at the sides, and a genuine laugh coming from that pretty mouth makes Naruto laugh too, and he chuckles softly. They laugh together for a moment, and it's the best thing that's happened all night.

For both of them.

They're quiet, but they're still smiling as they look at each other. It's dark still, the dark hue in Sasuke's eyes don't seem to match with the night sky, no matter how beautifully dark it may look right now. All Naruto can see is how beautiful Sasuke is, and he realises for the first time in his life why he hates to imagine Sasuke with Sakura, or his brother Itachi or anyone in general. It's because he loves Sasuke and he finally is able to admit that.

He loves Sasuke.

He l_oves_ Sasuke!

The blond shakes his head slowly, a faint smile still on his lips. "I..." He whispers, as if he's about to say the craziest thing ever. "I know this is sudden, and random as fuck but... I love you, Sasuke." He says, and as soon as he does, it isn't enough. He likes the sound of it. "I love you... I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly in surprise, his smile is still on his face too, and Naruto is happy about that. Sasuke laughs. "I love you too, Naruto."

They both grin, and Naruto heaves a sudden sigh. The air around them is quiet again. It's as if they can't hear the music from inside the house, and that it is now only the two of them outside on the porch steps of someone else's house. It's like it's just them alone together. Not Sasuke and Sakura, not Sasuke with anyone else. It's Sasuke_ and_ Naruto.

Then slowly, just like a smooth summer breeze, gentle but quick, Sasuke's lips are on Naruto's as he pulls the blond closer, his arms wrapping around him like it's the natural thing to do.

It's like magic, when Sasuke's lips touch Naruto's. And Naruto feels like his body is floating on a cloud, drifting him far away.

The kiss isn't perfect; their lips are dry and tainted by alcohol, the small gulp of weed from earlier and cheap cigarette smoke, but that's what _makes _it so perfect.

**end**.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank xRayneBloodx for helping me with this story by being my beta. I appreciate your help very much, thank you!

Second, I hope you enjoyed this fic as I wrote it to try and over-come the recent writer's block I've been having, which has made it impossible for me to write mindless smut! Therefore I decided to push myself with this fic, even if it isn't a lemon, I still tried to writing! I hope to update my other fics very soon, and to also add some new **pwp** smut-fics!

As always, constructive criticism is welcome unless it includes expressing hate towards gays, or towards the pairing I have chosen to write about. Other than that, please leave a review letting me know what you thought! I'd love to read what you have to say. Thank you!


End file.
